Llamadas Telefonicas
Las Llamadas telefonicas hijo Usadas para guiar al Jugador en cinco noches en Tubbyland.Las Llamadas Telefónicas hijo expresadas por TinyThyMelon Que Fue uno de los probadores beta para el juego.Craig es el que hace? Estas Llamadas. -------------------------------------------------- Llamada de la noche 1 Oh, eh, eh, Asi Que, eh, tu eres el Guardia de Seguridad Hasta Que habramos En un par Semanas '', ''supongo.Bueno, Se Supone Que le atreven algunos adj Consejos Sobre Cómo será su papel de Como vigilante nocturno aqui, en Tubbyland entretenimiento. (eS RARO EL SE TRADUCE Sin nombre al español, por eso lo pongo en español) Um, Vamos a Ver, tuvimos una guardia los antes reales, ''Que Nos INFORMO desde el lugar de Dębe Esperar Durante su semana.Aunque de un Acuerdo lo que sabemos, probablemente lo tenia mucho mas facil que tu, Porque, uh, * se le Aclara la garganta * Mira, los tubbybots Volvieron a encenderse, Hace dos Semanas y se han vuelto mas y mas: activos con El Tiempo, ya Que SUS Sistemas de han Despertado de una especie de, modo de suspencion SUPONGO, por Lo Que Usted Va a Verlos Cada Vez Mas Activos a MEDIDA de Como avanza la semana, AUNQUE from ONU Tercer Punto de Vista, sin Dębe Ser Realmente ONU Problema, no, no, en absoluto, AUNQUE SI los tubbybots te ven a this hora, probablemente no serian CAPACES de identificar correctamente quien O que los eres, eh, por Lo Que, en teoria, digamos Que Si lo encuentran, y ven Que Do Cara se Parece a la de la maquina de las tostadas rechonchos, tratarian de ponerlo ... bueno ... tratarian de ponerlo en la maquina de las Tubby tostadas Pero, es-Eso es Toda La teoria, en teoria, por Supuesto, dudo Que ESO PASE, asi Que de Todos Modos , Entre los tubbybots ay ONU rojo el color tubbybot en El Sitio de Reparacion Llamado Po, alli Enviada Junto al morado, Tinky Winky, Ya La Izquierda de La vista de la camara, SE Encuentra ONU Dispositivo Que es La Caja de musica, nos Cual Lo Parece Que Mantiene a Po a Distancia, no sabemos Porque Mantiene a Po a Distancia, pero bueno es lo mejor, no cuestionemos, y en Cuanto al tubbybot Tinky Winky de ahi en solitario Dębe Verlo en las camaras para mantenerlo una distancia.Yy-mira, ocurrio ONU incidente ay HACE UNOS años, Cuando la atraccion todabia tenia vida, Que la Implico, explocion de la Máquina de las Tubby papillas.Los Ingenieros en El Lugar Dijeron Que es probable Que se deba a la ONU Producto quimico inflamable utilizado para Hacer funcionar la maquina de papillas rechonchos, o algo por el estilo.E-Ellos época Dijeron que malo SI TODO ESTABA amañado, la mayoria de los tubbybots hijo solo una palida sombra desde el lugar de Solian ser, Un poco espeluznante si me he aquí Preguntas, y from then la compañia de un estado luchando.Es Realmente trágico lo que sucedio a Po, de verdad.Ella siempre Fue mi favorita CUANDO empece a Trabajar aqui, es sorprendente Como contratan con tanta facility facilidad, la paga es buena.Y Ahora, yo le echo a mi Mismo prestamo para Obtener un buen ca-Oh, * se le Aclara la garganta * Um, lo siento, no importa ESO TODO, me hice un poco el arrastrado.De Todas Formas, Volviendo a los tubbybots, Tinky Winky Deja de Moverse CUANDO lo Miras con la camara, DEBIDO a una avería Que ay en sus oidos lo Cual Hace Que los sonidos debiles de la camara a El le suenen mucho mas fuerte desde el lugar de deberia ser, un infierno para el, INCLUSO podria provocar la ONU reinicio del Sistema completo he aquí Que Lo Detiene en seco.En Cuanto Laa Laa una, SUS Sistemas estan en un sorprendente buen estado, para alguien sin una cabeza, por Lo Que es Posible Que quieras cerrar la puerta Izquierda Si la Vez en la camara de la Puerta Izquierda .um, sin HEMOS Sido CAPACES de Instalar una Puerta en Su Lado Derecho, sin embargo, Esto Se Dębe a los recortes ''presupuestarios, Pero estoy Seguro de Que no sueros Mucho problema.Los unicos Que van por ESE Lado hijo Tinky Winky y Po, Que no deberias Tener Demasiado Problema mantenerlos Con a raya.Ah, y es un Cuanto Dipsy, todavia Parece Estar en un Modo de espera, ESTAMOS Tratando de lograr v Que el se mueva Pero eso nos PUEDE Llevar UNOS dias.Bueno, Creo Que Eso es Todo, utilizació la camara, manten La Caja de musica, compruebe La Puerta Aquí y Allá y bla bla bla, se Entiende la idea, buenas noches y buena suerte. ''-Craig, 1 Noche'' ''-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------'' Llamada de la noche 2 ''¡Hey! Um, estoy contento de ver Que Estas aqui esta noche.Quiero Decir, sin Que Es Como Realmente del tenga una duda ... Seguir Adelante en solitario por la paga, estoy en lo Cierto? Bueno, tengo algunos adj Consejos mas que me dio la Guardia anterior, mmm, Vamos a Ver, si su camara pasa Tener un error de uno al usarlo, valla Directamente a la camara ''This article sin Terminado esta, ya lo terminare en Otro Momento, perdon